


What Happened After

by Styx_in_the_mud



Series: Tumblr 3 sentence fics [134]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Awkwardness, Bones Sass, F/M, Gen, Lots of shiping, M/M, Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Styx_in_the_mud/pseuds/Styx_in_the_mud
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my 3 sentence Tumblr fics. Prompt: So what happened after Jim saved the Enterprise from crashing? Sequel to falling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Happened After

**Author's Note:**

> locknessmonster292 asked:Of course Kirk would save them. I'm almost in tears now aaaaaaAAa You need to make one now about RIGHT after they're safe, everything that happens then. Is it weird now? Is it better? Is there sass from spock and bones?

So Jim had done it, managed to save them all, because, as usual, he had   
figured out a solution mere minutes before the Enterprise crashed, and   
now, well now things were awkward.

Everyone knew the Captain, his First Officer, and his CMO had something   
going on, it was just public now, but the others, well, Sulu and Chekov   
kept sneaking sly looks at each other and blushing when it happened at   
the same time (until Bones sighed and told them to get a room, which   
actually only made them blush harder), and Scotty and Uhura seemed to   
be in some sort of intense stare-off, which was making Jim a little   
nervous, and was the real reason he gave everyone some time off “to   
recuperate” he said.

One thing was certain though, things were definitely going to be   
different on the Enterprise from now on.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy endings, man. Oh you should read When Soul Meets Body, by theycallmesuperboy. It’s Spirk, and Chulu and Scotty/Uhura (scuhura?), anyway, it’s really good.


End file.
